finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Lance (weapon)
The Holy Lance , also known as Pearl Lance, is a weapon that appears in various games in the series. It is generally one of the most powerful lances in the game, and is Holy-elemental. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Holy Lance can be found at Jade Passage or won from Red Dragons or Blue Dragons, and it is the most powerful universal lance, having an Attack of 90, Accuracy of 70%, and Evade of 2%. When used as an item, it casts Holy VIII. Final Fantasy III The Holy Lance can be found in the Ancients' Maze. Imbued with the Light element, it can only be equipped by the Onion Knight and the Dragoon classes. It has an Attack of 125 and cast Holy when used as an item. Final Fantasy IV Originally called White on the SNES. The Holy Lance is Kain's best weapon in the SNES, PlayStation, and Nintendo DS versions of ''Final Fantasy IV. It is found in the Lunar Subterrane, by defeating Plague Horror. In the Advance version, its status as the best lance is replaced by the Abel's Lance. In non-DS versions, it provides 109 Attack and 30 Accuracy, while in the DS version, it provides 140 Attack and 110 Accuracy instead. It casts Holy when used as an item. This weapon is metallic. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Holy Lance is the best spear in the game, found in the Depths after defeating the Twinhead Dragon. It is no longer Kain's ultimate weapon, as he can now equip other that surpass it. Final Fantasy V The Holy Lance is one of the twelve Sealed Weapons. It is utilized by the Dragoon Job class, or anyone with the Equip Lances ability. It is Holy-elemental, has an Attack power of 109, and gives a +3 bonus to Strength. Final Fantasy VI Originally translated as the Pearl Lance in the SNES version, Holy Lance is the second greatest lance in the game (third in the ''Advance remake) and it has a random chance of casting Holy after attacking physically. It has an attack power of 194, grants +3 Magic, and enables the Runic command. It can be obtained either by defeating Holy Dragon or by betting the Murakumo in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum. ''Final Fantasy IX The Holy Lance is a weapon for Freya, which can be stolen from Ark or bought for 11,000 gil from Daguerreo or Bran Bal. It provides 62 Attack and teaches the abilities Dragon's Crest and Reis's Wind. Final Fantasy XI The Holy Lance is a moderate level spear that can be crafted by alchemists. Final Fantasy XII The Holy Lance is a spear in the Spear 5 License. It can be first found as a weapon in a chest in the Great Crystal, but becomes purchasable shortly afterward in Balfonheim for 14,500 gil. The weapon has an Attack power of 78, and is Holy-elemental. Spears are among the faster weapons in ''Final Fantasy XII with 2.14s charge and 1.2s action time, second only to daggers and ninja swords. In the ''International Zodiac Job System'' version, the Uhlan is the only class able to wield the Holy Lance. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Holy Lance is one of the strongest weapons for Llyud. It can be crafted as part of the Forbidden Grimoire Recipe Book obtained after Side Mission 72. It requires a Durable Metal and two Glittering Dusts to craft. It uses a generic spear sprite during battle. Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn The Holy Lance appears as a weapon for the Dragoon job, obtained upon defeating all three Extreme mode Primals. It is item level 90, and as of patch 2.1 is one of the most powerful weapons available for Dragoons. Final Fantasy Tactics The Holy Lance can be obtained by poaching Sacred or purchased in the Poachers' Den for 36,000 gil. It is a Holy-elemental weapon, and will cast Holy on attack 20-25% of the time. It has a moderate Weapon Power and Evasion. Final Fantasy Type-0 Holy Lance is a spear usable by Nine. Final Fantasy Legend III The weapon is called White in the game and it has a spear icon before its name. It has an attack power of 130 and can be forged by Masa on the ''Talon. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Holy Lance is a mid-ranked spear that can be used by any race. It provides 71 attack at level 1 and 158 attack at level 30, gives +25 to Stun and +5 to Dark, has one empty slot, and comes with the ability Jade Essence 1. It can also be created for 360 gil by using up three Adaman Tusks, one Platinum, and five Grain of Lights. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Holy Lance makes a Holy Stone 1, level 10-19 makes a Wisdonium, and level 20-30 makes a Verde Diamond. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Holy Lance is dropped by the Wyvern enemy. The spear provides 9 Attack, a low light-elemental modifier, and can inflict paralysis. Bravely Default Final Fantasy Dimensions Holy Lance is a high-level Wind and Holy -elemental spear. It provides 102 attack power. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Holy Lance is a level 93 spear that increases Attack by 63, decreases Defense by 2, and increases Crash Bravery damage by 40%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Holy Lance returns as a level 60 Spear that provides -288 HP, +60 Attack, -1 Defense, and +30% Wall Rush Bravery Damage. It can be obtained by trading 153,400 gil, Trident, Kujata's Horn, and five Dragoon's Dreams. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Holy Lance grants +7 to Attack. It can be equipped by Dragoon, Kain, and Imp. Other Appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Gallery Etymology The was the weapon that pierced Jesus during his crucifixion, also known as the Spear of Longinus.